


Adrenalize

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [59]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: Could you do a revenge Frank one where he's fucking you really hard after a show from all the adrenaline"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenalize

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

 

You'd felt breathless, even if it hadn't been you out there thrashing on the stage you still felt the adrenaline pump through your veins, your ears rang, your skin tingled, and your body vibrated with energy. You cheered, chanted, and sang with the crowd as loud as you could, watching your boyfriend frantically jump and run around stage. He was always a very calm person, until he got on stage, then it was like he was a completely different person.

A person you couldn't predict.

The second Frank came of stage he wastes no time, his band's final song _Thank You for the Venom_ left the crowd rowdy and everyone a little more than pumped. While most would have expected Frank to be completely knackered after thrashing around on stage like a maniac for nearly an hour, for him to simply pass out the second he got of stage all sweaty and breathless would have made sense. However, they would be wrong – oh so wrong. Frank pushes you against the wall and immediately closes the gap between the two of you, his mouth latches onto the side of your neck allowing you to feel him sucking and biting on the sensitive skin, you knew there'd be a mark left there but you didn't care. The he thought of having a reminder from tonight got you excited; you were looking forward to the bruising. It seemed as if the two of you were drunk, the way your hands fumbled with each other's clothing and were both very vocal about the pleasure you were feeling. However, the thought of someone walking in on you didn't seem to matter whatsoever to either of you as Frank ravaged you and rutted his hips against yours, his growing erection evident as it pressed against your inner thigh.

"Um...guys?" You faintly here Gerard coughs awkwardly, you and Frank glance over at the singer. "Y'know the two of you are still in public, right?"

Actually, the two of you were so caught up in your own little bubble you had forgotten there were people around. You grab Frank's wrist and throw and apology over your shoulder to the band, pushing your boyfriend into the venue's grimy bathroom and lock the door behind you. Grabbing Frank's damp white shirt you push him against the door, kissing him feverishly you begin to unbutton his shirt kissing down his chest and tug on his belt with your teeth. Grinning up at the guitarist you begin to undo his belt and pants, pulling them down to his feet when you hear a knock on the bathroom door, Frank groans but there's no way either of you are stopping now.

You pound your fist on the door and yell, "Fuck off!"

Thankfully, the person heeded your words and there wasn't another sound.

"Aggressive much?" Frank teases, grinning down at you but chokes back a moan when you suck on the head of his cock.

Looking up at your boyfriend you smirk, pulling off his tip with a wet _pop_ and run your tongue flat up the underside of his cock.

"You aren't complaining," You breathe out; a second later you take him in fully.

You feel him hit the back of your throat and begin bobbing your head, Frank moans throatily above you and grips your hair thrusting into your mouth making you gag around him but you're relentless. Moving your hand you cup and massage his balls while your other hand grips his hips, you feel yourself soak your underwear in a pool of sticky wetness between your legs. Suddenly you're pulled off of Frank's length and he pulls you up by your hair, kissing your heatedly, the kiss was sloppy and needy – it reflected the way the two of you felt. Your boyfriend yanks up your skirt and shoves his hand into your underwear; second later you feel his fingers slip into you as Frank pushes you back and up against the bathroom sinks. The cool marble hits the back of your bare thighs sending a chill up your spine, you grip the ledge and throw your head back as a moan tears from your throat.

"O-Oh fuck yes!" You shakily breathe out, looking at your boyfriend and kiss him deeply.

Gripping his cock as he fingers you the two of you jerk each other off, each of your legs becoming weak the longer you go.

"On the counter, _now,"_ Frank growls against your lips, biting and tugging at the swollen flesh.

You moan upon feeling the loss of his fingers, you watch in a haze as Frank wraps our legs around his waist and positions himself at your entrance. Without warning the guitarist thrusts into you with a deep grunt and you cling to his chest, rolling your hips against his as he impales you. Frank immediately begins ramming into you, the sound of skin on skin thunders through the small empty space accompanied by your moans. The angle at which Frank fucks you hits _just_ the right spot, repeatedly – you knew it was a matter of seconds before all the teasing and fingering caught up with you, which it did.

"Ohfuckingshit!" you choke out, feeling your insides beginning to tighten around his length. "I-I'm cum-"

Before you could finish you sentence your orgasm tears through you, making you feel boneless in Frank's toned arms. He smirks against your neck and continues to thrust into you, his balls tighten and he releases with a grunted moan, his body tightening around yours as his hips buck wildly and helps ride out your orgasms before pulling out.

"Fuck..." Frank breathes; looking up at you he kisses you once again.

"Fuck is right," you chuckle softly, kissing him back.

Suddenly you tremble, feeling a thumb press against your clit.

"Frank?"

"Around two," is all he says before going down on you.

~~~~~

"So the couple returns!" Ray laughs, taking a sip of beer.

You blush and grin, "Yes, yes we've returned."

"Sorry for interrupting," Gerard says, taking a swig of his Coke.

"Interrupting?" You ask, confused.

"Yeah, I knocked on the door and you yelled for me to 'fuck off'," the singer chuckles, making you blush in embarrassment.

"Fuck that was _you?!"_ you blurt, going wide eyed.

"It's cool, I pissed in a bush," Gerard laughs, adding with a nonchalant grin and shrug. "Besides knowing the two of you it was either 'fuck off' or 'fuck _with_ us'."

You and Frank burst out laughing, knowing he was right.


End file.
